CARTA
by ANYMEX1
Summary: tomar una desicion por amor que cambiaria sus vidas... es mas complicado de lo que parece.
1. Chapter 1

PARA: HINATA

Te extraño… más de lo que pensé que podía llegar a hacerlo, quise olvidarte, saciando mi amor con unos labios y un cuerpo ajeno… pero ella con todo du esplendor y su sensualidad no se comparaban contigo. Una perfecta amante he tomado… pero no logro borrar ese profundo dolor, ese vacío que has dejado al marchar.

Recuerdas hinata…. Recuerdas aquella magina noche en la que te conocí tan radiante y hermosa junto a la luna... Que sin importar que tan hermosa fuera esta, no se comparaba con tu sublime belleza… desde ese momento un deseo de tenerte, de poseerte se apodero de mí... Había tenido que evitarte para no abalanzarme sobre ti… como he de corromper esa dulzura que llevas dentro, sería un demonio al tratar de hacerte mía… eres como un hermoso ángel, tan inocente y dulce.. Y yo un demonio con un pasado y un futuro desconocido.

Al fin, llego el día, después de tanto esperar…al fin podía poseerte... Hacerte mía, solo para mí. Recuerdo tu hermoso cuerpo desnudo frente al mío… también ese tono rosa en tus mejillas, que caracteriza tu inocencia... tu dulzura.  
Toda tu... Todo tu cuerpo eran míos solo para mi… recuerdo que esa noche nos hicimos uno solo conocimos el amor juntos y lo llevamos a un nuevo nivel... aun no puedo dejar de pensar la sensualidad que tanto escondías tras esa ropa holgada y que solo yo pude conocer y disfrutar hasta el final. Debo admitir que esa fragancia lavanda que desprende tu cuerpo hipnotiza mis sentidos llevándolos al máximo... Te convertiste en una droga para mí… en una adicción.

Sentirte mía... Sentirte dentro de mí, pronto se convirtió en un habito, era una satisfacción inigualable estar a tu lado… respirar tu aire… sentir tus labios recorrer mi cuerpo… desnudarte y hacerte mía a cada momento, no había nada igual… cada noche era nueva junto a ti.  
Hasta que llego el día en que el destino nos separo… y ahora que hago si te has ido… si me has dejado… se que fue mi culpa... sé que fue mi error… pero no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo hay razones por las que no te he dicho la verdad… no fue fácil tomar esta decisión para mí y creo que aceptarla para ti tampoco fue fácil, pero yo te pedí que me entendieras…que me perdonaras… y entiendo tu enfado… pero de verdad no ha sido mi intención haberte lastimado yo no quería jugar con tus sentimientos… jamás me lo perdonaría… pero si he tomado esta decisión fue porque es la mejor para nosotros… es muy complicado que entiendas porque aun no puedo decirte la verdad… pero llegara el momento en que pueda decírtelo y me entenderás y espero que me perdones.

Solo te pido que no me olvides… que no olvides las noches que pasaste junto a mí, lo que te hice sentir y lo felices que éramos… no quiero imaginarte en brazos de otro hombre… no quiero que le des tu amor a nadie más… quiero que sigas siendo mía… solo para mí.

Espérame hinata te prometo que pronto volveremos a estar juntos… y podremos amarnos nuevamente… y ser felices juntos… el destino me puso esta prueba y debo superarla para poder estar de nuevo junto a ti _espérame y no me OLVIDES…_

_ATTE: SASUKE_

_CONTINUARA…._


	2. by: hinata

Porque? Porque me pides esto ahora… no te vasto con haber acabado mi vida en aquel momento… porque cuando te pedí una explicación solo huiste… sigues sin querer decirme la razón de nuestra separación… yo te amaba demasiado pero solo jugaste conmigo… desde un principio nadie estaba de acuerdo en nuestra relación todos me decían que eras malo que había algo detrás de todo… pero yo solo decía _"no es verdad" _que equivocada estaba no?, lograste ganarte mi amor, me llevaste a un nivel en donde no podía estar sin ti… en donde te convertiste en mi vida… solo lograste que nuestra separación fuera más difícil.  
Éramos muy felices juntos a pesar de la indiferencia de los demás, deje todo por ti a mi familia a mis amigos... Solo porque no entendían nuestro amor… lo deje absolutamente todo para compartir contigo desde la felicidad hasta nuestra soledad… no tenía a nadie pero contigo no me sentía vacía… llenabas cada parte de mi vida… contigo la tristeza era un recuerdo solamente… me entregue a ti por amor tantas veces como lo deseábamos esa sensación que me hacías sentir era única solo tu lograste enseñarme lo que era el verdadero amor pero lastima que la nica idiota que se enamoro fui yo… me encantaba aquella frase que recitabas para mi _"eres la luz de mi oscuro cielo" _siempre lograbas lo que querías conmigo, y yo era tan ingenua para darme cuenta de que solo era una más en tu vida… sabes… lo que me duele más es que tus palabras parecían sinceras, pareciera que fueran verdad… que gran actor resultaste.  
no me vengas con eso de que no ha sido tu culpa nuestra separación, no me pidas cosas absurdas… creíste que yo te perdonaría… pensaste siquiera lo que yo sentía… tu eres quien jugó conmigo, lo tenias planeado todo desde el primer momento… me dices que te han obligado a que me dejes, mas sin embargo no me dices quien… no quiero verdades a medias, debiste pensar las palabras correctas antes de mandarme tu carta… yo se que si de verdad me amaras como yo a ti no me hubieras dejado… hubieras hecho lo necesario para seguir juntos… o por lo menos me hubieras dicho la verdad… ya es tarde sasuke... y no te preocupes mi corazón está muy lastimado que dudo que quiera volver a amar… puedes estar convencido que lograste tu objetivo… lograste dejarme sin nada… ni nadie… se feliz y déjame volver a serlo… te aseguro que ya he comenzado a poder vivir sin ti, después de todo no eres tan necesario como pensaba…  
Solo quisiera saber una cosa… porque a mi… que te he hecho yo para que juegues así conmigo, viniste a mi por venganza, por rencor, o porque? Explícamelo por favor solo así mi corazón podrá estar en paz… solo dime la verdad… y si quiero saberla no es para volver contigo… es porque no quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo.  
Tu carta provoco en mis sentimientos que no había sentido jamás… odio... Rencor... Decepción... Rabia... Pero me atreví a contestar para que te des cuenta de que yo también puedo levantarme _una vez más._

_By: HINATA_


	3. By: Itachi

Bueno este es un pequeñísimo escrito, pero muy importante para comprender la historia. Espero les guste y comenten

*

*

*

*

By: ITACHI

Hermano, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tomaste aquella decisión, quizás aún me odies pero debes comprender que tu deber esta con nuestra familia, estar con esa chica era un error, tu sabes que está en juego al tener una relación con ella, no puedes perder todo lo que la familia ha logrado, por un estúpido capricho, nuestro padre a depositado su confianza en mí y yo lo haré en ti, no me defraudes tan pronto, en unos días regresare a casa espero que para entonces hayas madurado un poco más, aprende a vivir sin amor, lo has hecho muchas veces ya, ahora que estamos juntos y sin rencores, no permitiré que una niña venga y arruine mis planes.

Tú linda amiga de cabello rosado, vino hace un par de días, al parecer es otra de esas tías, que no les importa humillarse o perder su dignidad, teniendo a mujeres como estas a tú alrededor... me queda claro porque aun no maduras. Hermano, yo solo busco tu bien y el de la familia, esta es la única manera de hacerlo, puedes odiarme e incluso maldecirme, pero no cambiare de opinión... este es tu destino.

Sasuke, el amor no fue creado para personas cómo nosotros.


End file.
